I Do Need You
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Jason and Robin have a talk. Right after Jason gets denied the right to take the deal for Sonny. Please R&R!


**This is set around the time that Jason was going to take the deal that was made for Sonny while he was on trial for Claudia's murder. **

**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**My user name is from my favorite songs, Broken is from Lifehouse, it is hands down my number one song, it has this, I don't know, this thing where out of nowhere you will just start singing this song when ever I hear it I smile, when I haven't heard it in a long time it makes me fall in love with it all over again. Russian Roulette by Rihanna is just an awesome song, this is the song that you sing when your sad felling blue or having a bad day. Crawl is the best song that Chris Brown has ever made it is from the heart and is a promise to girls and women everywhere that some one loves them it is beautiful. **

I Do Need You

Jason made is way towards the front desk of the hospital as he move in closer he heard the voice of the person he came here to see, Robin Scorpio- Drake. He smiles knowing that she was arguing with her husband Patrick Drake. Jason knew it wasn't funny to laugh but he couldn't help it, he didn't think that Patrick was good enough for her.

As he approached he was surprised to see Lisa Niles at the front desk, her hand was bleeding. Epiphany was the first person to see him and she greeted him like usual, by rolling her eyes and completely ignoring him. Then there was the new chief of staff, Steve Webber. Jason didn't like him, but smile as the shorter man came of towards him.

"Can I help you? Or are you just going to be shooting one of my patients?" Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood his ground. His head was tilted back so that he could look Jason in the eyes, no trace if friendliness there or on his face.

Jason placed his hands together and shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head, "No, um in here to see Dr. Scorpio." Jason refused to call her Drake.

The man corked his eyebrow at him and gave him a look that said flat out 'no.' Jason didn't like that look and was growing impatient with the man in front of him. Dr. Webber sighed and looked over his shoulder at the woman that was the focus of his soul reason for being there.

"She is in the middle of a conversation with her husband, you can take a seat and I will have her come and talk to you as soon as possible."

Jason was no longer listening to the blond Dr. instead he was watching Patrick and Robin's conversation. He was mad and she was trying not to get mad. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Patrick leaned in closer to Robin and said something to her before storming off. Jason didn't have to see her face to know that there was shock on it. When they were together, Jason never spoke to her that way. Sure, he would get mad and frustrated, but never did he get in her face. Jason couldn't stand men who did that to women.

He moved over to Robin, leaving the chief to stair as he walked past. Webber made no move to stop him so that was a good thing. Steve really didn't want to mess with him right now.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he stepped up behind her scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Jason!" She whirled around to face him, hand over her chest to emphasize the fact that she scared the crap out of her. He smirked down at her. "You scared me."

Jason nearly laughed, "I wanted to talk to you."

She looked at him for a moment then glanced over his shoulder. "Epiphany, do you mind if I take a five minute break? Ten at the most?"

The older black woman rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said with a sigh. Robin smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to a conference room. As they walked past Lisa, she looked at him, "Are you going to be killing someone today?"

That pissed Jason off so he thought to level the playing field, "I don't know are you going done mourning over a married man?" Lisa's mouth dropped open and Robin gave out a hardy laugh, still pulling him in the direction of the room.

After they entered the room they sat at the table across form each other. He didn't know where to begin, so he looked everywhere but at Robin. She was waiting patiently for him to say something, so he cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Nice day out isn't it?"

Robin nodded, smiling a little bit. "Yes, yes it is."

"So, what were you and Patrick arguing about?" He was trying to be casual but the whole situation was weird.

"Nothing."

"Back there, that was not nothing."

She shrugged and Jason felt the need to no, NOW. "Why won't you tell me?"

She looked away form him, and answered, "Because we were fighting about you." She looked at him and when she saw that he was shocked, she went on, "Lisa asked me again for the one hundredth time, why I ever went out with you, and who I could have loved a killing monster such as yourself and I told her that you weren't always like that and I told her AGAIN how you helped me with my HIV, how you stopped me from doing stupid stuff and Patrick got mad, telling me you were just like Sonny and should be in jail right nest to him, to keep him alive. So I go mad and then you saw the rest."

"Did you hurt Lisa?"

"No, why?" Robin asked confused.

"Her hand was bleeding."

"Oh that, that is the reason why she was here, she was tiered of being in court and in the Metro Court so she hurt herself and came over here."

Jason gave her a look, and she just laughed. He smiled and looked away. "So… um, the reason I came over hear was to talk to you about something. I want to tell you that Clair Walsh offered Sonny a deal, that he would get ten year in prison, and would be up for parole in five."

"That's horrible, Sonny would never last there."

"I know that is why I tried to take the deal. They wouldn't take me and once I was in the room, talking to Clair about this I just kept thinking about the people in my life that I never thought I would effect if I would have leave, but I just started thinking of you. About how it would be like for you if I left for that long a time. I mean, I just kept thinking about the night that we were at Kelly's and we just finished a long shift at the hospital, you told me that the only reason you were here, alive, was because of me.

You told me that I was the one who convinced you to go on protocol when we were still young and in love, to keep up with your meds, and when you crashed a few years back you told me that I was the only reason you stayed alive, was because I believed in you and I needed you, I gave you reasons to hold on. You told me that I was the only one that could help you when you got like that and, I thought about what would happen if I left you and you got sick again, if you died and I could have done something to save you. I couldn't live with myself."

He rubbed his hand on his forehead; Robin reached her hand across the table to his and squeezed it. Jason had no idea that he had closed his eyes but found himself opening them to find her with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. A tear fell down her cheek and Jason whipped it away.

For the first time that day Jason smiled.

The door flew open and Patrick came storming in, mad as hell. "What are you two doing?"

Robin shot up out of her seat and looked at her husband like she had been caught doing something horrible. Jason on the other hand turned around a face of pure rage planted on. "We were in the middle of talking, so it would be so nice of you to leave."

"The well I will."

"Patrick you need to clam down, yelling wont help anything."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Patrick rubbed at his chest and blood acme out of his nose, his eyes turned blood shot and the next thing they knew Patrick was lying on the floor bleeding out.

"Patrick!" Robin was by his side once he hit the floor, Jason doing the same they both yelled for help and it was only minutes until he was in the ER.

It was hours later when Robin came over to him, "He is going to be fine, his blood pressure was up and something else was triggering him to lose blood, we were worried that it a tumor, but it is not, so he is sleeping right now and that was about it."

Jason got up and gave her a hug and was happy when she started to cry, needing him and he was there for her. Sometime later she stopped crying and looked at him.

She didn't say anything for a moment but smiled, "You are right Jason, and I do need you. In more ways than one."


End file.
